Guidance
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Teddy's braving the world of romance and teenage hormones


A/N: little one shot with some Godfather/Godson bonding time (with Ron!) over girl problems :)

* * *

Teddy Lupin tends to be a rather cheery sort. Quiet about it, but a cheerful young Hufflepuff with outrageous hair and an eye for pranks. Which is why Harry is caught off guard by his godson's sulkiness, puzzling over the cause.

A few minutes of quiet observation and a quick glance toward the animated Harpies calendar confirms the date is not one of personal significance to the young Lupin, so Harry mentally steels himself for a conversation that will hopefully gently prod Teddy to unveil his secret angst. Despite his sigh at the prospect of confronting the teenage wizard, Harry can't quite forget his own _difficulties_ and briefly considers bringing Ginny in for a good telling off, but Harry's own sense of responsibility and Ginny's current location being some stadium in Eastern Europe require a more hands on approach.

Which doesn't mean he goes in unprepared. Remembering the older Lupin's comforting techniques, Harry raids his stash of Honeyduke's – reminding himself to confront a certain red head who clearly snuck a few slabs for herself – and settles himself across the table from Teddy.

After a moment, Harry slides one chocolate bar across the crayon-stained table, prodding Teddy's forearm with the sweet. "Wotcher, Ted."

He doesn't get much beyond a grunt and a hair flip in response. And that's when Harry really sees it – the lank, mousy brown mop of hair. Tonks had only appeared that way once that he knew of, and if Teddy was anything like his mother – which he was – then…

"Anything you'd like to talk about, mate?"

Teddy groans and his forehead drops to the table with a dull _thud_ , and suddenly Harry's dreading helping three more children wade through the teen years. Before he can ruminate on the thought of doing this with a _girl_ the floo flares a bright green and Ron's in the Potter kitchen, brushing ash from his clothes. "Alright Potters?" he pauses eyeing Teddy's prone form, "Potter and Lupin?"

For whatever reason, a larger audience draws Teddy from his self-pity-induced silence enough that he turns his head to the side, sun-tanned cheek smashed against the tabletop so he can finally give a clue as to his predicament. " _Girls_."

Ron and Harry nod sagely, the former raiding the liquor cabinet and cracking open a fresh bottle of firewhisky. "Think we'll need some of this, eh?"

Harry smirks, ruffling Teddy's locks as he fishes tumblers from the sideboard. "Aye. Ted seems to be in a predicament."

After pouring a healthy serving for each of them, somewhat lighter in Teddy's case once he feels Harry's heavy stare, Ron lounges in his chair, feet kicked out beneath the table. "I'm glad you waited 'til I arrived my dear Edward," Ron ignores Teddy's frown at the formal name and continues loftily, "I'm quite the expert when it comes to the female members of our species."

"Ah, yes. Remember that time you ripped Krum's arm off? Wonderful with expressing your feelings," Harry challenges with a snort, taking a swig from his glass.

Ron narrows his eyes as he leans across the table toward Harry, Teddy looking quite distressed at the mention of dismemberment, "Remember that time you aggressively stared at my sister for a year?"

Arms folding defensively, Harry corrects, " _Half_."

"You're _married_."

"Still," Harry asserts, apparently unwilling to surrender the technicality.

"With three children," Ron presses, matching Harry's stubborn stare.

Rolling his eyes dramatically, Harry drawls, "Doesn't give you the right to be _wrong_. 'sides you were too busy with your tongue down Lavendar's throat – "

Teddy, who had been following the proceedings like a highly contested Quidditch match, perks up at that tidbit, "You dated her?!"

"How have I been lax enough that my own godson doesn't know about the dark ages?"

The fight between best mates seems ready to pick up again as Ron's face heats beneath his mask of freckles and Teddy attempts to slink from the room, hoping his problem will go forgotten. His gamble fails when Harry's calls out, gaze still locked on Ron's, "Hold it right there, Edward."

"Oh God, don't _call_ me that."

Apparently on the same team again, Ron tilts his gaze toward Teddy, "How come you don't say that to _Victoire_?"

Teddy's eyes narrow, unimpressed, and the lanky metamorphmagus settles back into his seat, jaw set. "You two of all people should understand – it took a war and a castle full of house elves for Ron and Harry basically snogged Ginny by accident."

"I take umbrage at that version of events," Ron mumbles.

Scowling, Harry murmurs, "I thought we agreed to outlaw that word."

Refilling all three glasses, Harry leans on his hand lazily, "I admit we were both pretty pathetic," he waits for Ron's indignant 'oi!' before continuing, "but getting a fresh set of eyes – or two – on your predicament might be helpful."

Ron sips his firewhisky slowly for a moment. "Well, us Weasleys prefer to snog first and ask questions later – worked twice at least."

Harry shoves Ron who frowns at the amber liquid now spreading down his t-shirt. "I'll have you know Ginny has conceded that _I_ initiated that kiss. And Hermione _definitely_ initiated yours."

"Helpful as this is," Teddy begins with a smirk, "I don't think either scenario will help much."

Three packets of crisps float into view following Harry's casual flick of his wand as he gestures for Teddy to clarify. "Victoire and I already –"

"If you say shagged I am obligated as Bill's brother to tell him and possibly punch you – "

" _Kissed_ ," Teddy finishes, flushing gloriously.

Crunching on a crisp, the tension leaves Ron's body as he prods, "Who started it then?"

Avoiding eye contact now, Teddy twirls his tumbler around in the condensation rings it created, "Well _she_ did but – "

"See! Weasleys!"

Harry shares a commiserating glance with Teddy before dragging the conversation back to the point. "So you want dating advice?"

"I want you to save me from – "

Before he can finish, the floo flares from the living room and Bill Weasley's voice growls across the cottage, "I don't care _who_ your godfather is I'll have your hide Lupin."


End file.
